Crusaders Once Crossed
Overview The Crusaders Once Crossed are a warband whose loyalty lies with the Despoiler and the dark gods of chaos. They originate from the Sons Of Horus and pay homage to their primarch and dark heroes of the past. They have been active in every recent Black Crusade (the 8th and forward) and in recent years have been prone to large scale raids. They were largely inactive (and pretty much nonexistent) as a fighting force after the Horus Heresy other than infighting or small supply raids until their current warlord rose up to power some time in the 9th century of M37. They then flourished under his visage and began to invade the nearby worlds of the Imperium for slaves and supplies. After many years of raiding and trading with other renegades they amassed themselves into a formidable force. They often draw the ire of the Imperium with their habits of pillaging but are also adversaries of the craftworld Eldar who often try to foil the Crusaders' plans. Bandits and raiders at heart they have a vast fleet as their disposal befitting of such a feared group. They rarely stay on their home planet as the Despoiler always has something for them to ransack. Loyalties and Beliefs The warband has always been very loyal to Abbadon and the dark pantheon of gods. They are zealous in the manner with which they spread they unholy word of the chaos gods and it is common for them to forcibly induct their prisoners into the ways of chaos. They carry great pride for their dark history and keep great collections of records of their exploits. Being an undivided group they do not worship any of the gods more than the others but they do call on Khorne for assistance more than the others. They are quite a motley sight due to the variance in appearance within the warband as some would devote themselves to Tzeentch while others would go to Slaanesh. They are grateful for the assistance that the dark gods can provide but they often refrain from taking "gifted" mutations as they believe they would be lessened in their ability to serve the ruinous powers. Tactics While typically raiding and pillaging the Crusaders are capable at full fledged wars and sieges. In some battles they have waited months on enemy held planets chipping away at their strongholds until they break through or simply starving the foe out. They adapt tactics according to foe with most of their battle plans being tried and true against Imperial forces. For the raids/assaults the Crusaders will send in waves of their cultist warriors to break the line or infiltrate gaps in the enemy defense. Afterwards the astartes will advance taking out any still standing or going after the trophy worthy enemies. While perhaps not the best for the mobs of cult followers it does yield results for the chaos marines. Typically this plan of attack will be used against weaker armies such as PDFs or poorer ork mobs who can't afford war machines. Sieges are fought in a traditional way with the forces of chaos first securing a starting area to set up their artillery and build trenches. Trenches are a signature part of the Crusaders' method of siege warfare since they typically spend long amounts of time in the fight. Usually they will shell whatever building is standing until all that is left is a pile of rubble and then advance to search the ruins for survivors cowering in the wreckage. A New Champion He is the undeniable champion of the Crusaders and master of armed conflict. He has seen whole hives burn and countless weaklings have fallen before him on the battlefield. Blessed by all of the dark gods but particularity favored by Khorne he is a frightening man to say the least. Arrival Of Erik When the current champion of the warband arrived to the planet Krello the group of chaos marines were in sore shape from fighting with other chaos groups and being hunted by the Imperium. He came in an outsider not being from the warband originally (rumored to be sent by the Despoiler but it is still unknown), but when he arrived with coin and weaponry the Crusaders accepted him with open arms. Well most of them did, the old champion ( Havenro Twice Crossed) wasn't very fond of the outsider getting along so well with his underlings and military advisory. Havenro made his case very clear to Erik and told him either to leave or face Havenro in astartes to astartes combat. Being the mighty warrior he is Erik accepted the challenge and engaged Havenro in melee combat. After a few quick strikes from a blade Havenro lay broken and bloody on the floor begging for mercy. Erik being the person he is allowed Havenro to be carried by his slaves to his ship. After Havenro had departed the planet Erik was crowned as the new champion of the warband. Within the span of twenty Terran years he reworked the miserable collection of chaos astartes into a horde of dark warriors that would soon be well known for their brutality. The Recasting After being warlord of the warband for twenty years, and defending his title several time in the gladiatorial pits of Krello, Erik was respected by his dark followers. He told them of his plans to construct a army worthy of the envy of even the best warriors of chaos and they followed his every order. Each astartes was cast unarmed and unarmored into the pit with feral beast of Krello mutated by the foul powers the warp. While many were killed in the process it was successful in ensuring only the best and brightest would be allowed to serve within his army of darkness. After this grand event the warband went on their first large raid to gather up prisoners for indoctrination and conversion to astartes to recuperate the losses. Notable Members Erik The Conqueror Unbeknownst to every one in the warband Erik isn't some stray asartes that stumbled into the Crusaders. He is a literal son of Horus both in the way he served in the primarch's legion and the fact that he is one of the few clones the primarch had made of himself. He stayed out of the spotlight for the majority of his time in the legion while serving as a scout, this led to him never getting the recognition he deserved. When the Horus Heresy broke out he sided with his father and his brethren against the Emperor killing many loyalist. Even though his combat prowess and sheer strategical intelligence was unmatched by his peers he still remained hidden within the ranks of the legion. Greatly upset by the fact that he was a literal son of Horus and wasn't even given any promotions or merits he would lead the most gruesome attacks of the heresy committing unspeakable atrocities. These events weren't because he was a sadist or even much of a follower of chaos; It was strictly business to him. By the time the Horus Heresy failed Erik was well aware of what would happen to him and his brothers. He fled into the furthest corner of the eye of terror and remained there for a long time as Abbadon hunted the oathbreakers. Erik remained within the eye of terror occasionally coming out to raid a ship or two to keep his sword arm strong but it was when he seen the Crusaders Once Crossed wallowing within their own despair and cowardice at the hands of an incapable champion he decided it was time to come out from hiding. Dolfdir A somewhat jovial man Dolfdir leads the hordes of cultist and slave soldiers that comprise much of the Crusaders Once Crossed warband. He barks orders at the scrawny humans as he stands behind them with a whip and bolter. He is actually not a member of the Black Legion, he originally came from the Emperor's Children but after the warband he was with decided to try to let a daemon of Slaanesh take his body he politely resigned from the groups ranks. Now he serves happily within the Crusader's warband. Ashrol The Mauler He is a relatively new member of the Crusaders and a secretive fellow. None of his brethren know of his origins, then again why should they care as he is one of the most capable fighters within the ranks of the Crusaders perhaps only second to the mighty swordsman Erik. Ashrol bears the mark of khorne branded into his arm and carries his god's signature weapon that being a grand two handed power axe. Ashrol stands out as a black sheep in the mobs of chaos astartes however as his fighting style and maintenance of equipment is abnormal for a servant of darkness. He is still accepted as a brother by the Crusaders though as he could easily kill any and all of them if they were to anger him. He often will fight in the pits of Krello to keep his skills honed. Lindus Rik The human leader of the cultist mobs he is the equivalent of a commissar within the Crusader's ranks. A meek man around his astartes overlords but a rather jovial fellow in front of his men. While he isn't particularity fond of the gifts of chaos that are offered to him by the dark gods he does worship them all the same. A follower of Slaanesh Lindus is gifted with swift reactions and abnormal speed (still no match for a space marine though). While he isn't a mighty champion of chaos he is indeed a worthy pawn as he has led the mortal members of the Crusaders to victory countless times. Battles The Grand Slaughter Of Esorii - M38.001 The first attack the Crusaders Once Crossed committed under the new leadership of Erik and also the one that gained their name infamy. The planet Esorii was a small Imperial farming world with a large population and a laughably small PDF so it was a prime target for the warband. They approached the planet and shelled it for hours upon its few fortresses before making landfall. The fight for the chaos forces was nothing more than shooting fish in a barrel as they advanced through the towns and villages. Erik marched at the front with his chaos emblem adorned blade and his plasma pistol ridding the galaxy of the lackeys of the Emperor that dared to stand in front of him. The warband reveled in the carnage and stayed for eight hours raiding the planet. They stole supplies and grabbed as many prisoners as they could before returning to their ships and dropping a couple final bombs on the surface as a parting gift. Sacking of Alixus Prime - M38.018 Another grand event for the Crusaders, this battle took place upon the dwarf planet Alixus Prime (an Imperial mining world). Lightly defended by a few hundred guardsmen with light armor it was ripe for the picking. The unsuspecting fools on the surface were blown to pieces by the descending ships of the chaos marauders. The doors of the barracks were torn off as the chaos astartes purged the fortress outside of the mines of those unfit to be prisoners. The peak of the battle consisted of the last handful of guardsmen crammed in the armory using everything the could to keep pillaging invaders back even if for only a few minutes. After the cowards ran out of ammunition the were met with a swift end from a swing of Erik's sword. The hunk of rock known as Alixus prime lay in ruin as the Crusader's fleet exited reality into the warp. Defense of Krello - M38.027 After many years in exile Havenro Twice Crossed returned to Krello; However he didn't come to make peace but rather to bring war to his old allies. With an army of slaves and mercenaries he tried to overtake the grand fortress which he used to call home. His return to Krello was the biggest mistake he could have ever made. His weakling soldiers were gutted and blown to pieces without even reaching the interior of the fortress, and after many failed assaults they resorted to siege warfare. The Crusaders were thrilled that the coward stayed to fight like a true warrior. To ensure Havenro wasn't going anywhere Erik dispatched teams to destroy his ships on the surface and circle him on his flanks. For days they remained encircled around Havenro's forces waiting for them to starve out. After a suitable time of hearing the moans of the hungry and tired Erik gave the order to advance on the pathetic army that once tried to take their lives. Erik and his retinue of chosen marched forwards Havenro cutting down any mercenaries they seen on the way. By the time the reached the coward they were covered in fresh gore and their weapons hungry for more. Appealing to Erik's sense of honor Havenro challenged him as he did in years past. The Conqueror was pleased to hear the request and the two astartes were watched by the inhabitants of the fortress as they faced off in the pit. Havenro picked up his axe and Erik drew his blade. Clashing of steel was heard throughout the hallowed halls as the Conqueror toyed with his foe ensuring he got the most out of the fight. After many unsuccessful strikes and being severely wounded Havenro the coward he was ran away towards the pit's doors trying to escape. Erik advanced and struck his opponent in the back of the legs bringing him to his knees. Erik pulled his foe towards the audience and then proceeded to butcher him. He made Havenro nothing more than a torso with a head by the time he was done, and to top it all off he drug him over to the warpsmith's workshop where he then interred Havenro inside of a chaos dreadnought. To this very day Havenro remains trapped in the metal prison Erik put him in rarely getting the chance to get a glimpse of a life he once knew by being a unstoppable engine of war on the battlefield. The 13th Black Crusade - M41.999 When the warband was approached by an agent of Abbadon they were cautious but as he told them what they were assigned to do they were thrilled. They had been tasked with leading the attack of the Nerio system, a place that was the site a grand tactical blunder for the Black Legion. They were given ships, supplies, and slaves in such high quantities they wouldn't need anything else for a century. Upon the Despoiler's instruction they filled the largest most decrepit ship to the brim with bombs of all sorts (conventional explosives, chemical and biological weapons too). He told them this ship would have a special purpose and they didn't question his word fearing what may happen if they did. The Crusaders set off from their homeworld and began the journey to the Nerio system. Erik plotted out how the attack would go and was thrilled at the assignment of the mission. He could finally get his name some attention. The bomb ship hurled forth from warp space towards the planet Syprios and proceeded to take half of a continent with it. Once the debris fell back down to Syprios' surface the Crusaders could see the vast majority of the explosives failed to detonate but more importantly the bio bombs weren't set off. As more chaos forces entered the system behind the Crusaders Erik ordered a detachment of the reinforcements to descend to the planet and rig up the remaining bombs to explode. The rest of the chaos invasion fleet proceeded onward to the prison world of Kri-os. The Battle For Kri-os The world of Kri-os was decided to be the next target for the Crusaders as they attacked the Nerio system. Not only would they slaughter of the guards and local Tempered Souls loyalist astartes be a worthy tribute to the gods but they could also bolster their forces with the prisoners who were trapped within the grand structures of the planet. Landfall After a small bombardment from their mighty ships the chaos fleet sunk down to the planets surface. Erik and Ashrol set out to lead their most favored brothers in battle to take the main prison-fortress of the planet. They faced barely any resistance as they swept aside the prison guards who tried to stall them. It wasn't until they were close to the main prison facility that they faced any real resistance. They seen the servants of the corpse emperor before them (loyalist marines). The blood soaked chaos marines weren't afraid of their foe in fact they were thrilled to finally come face to face with the famous Tempered Souls. As the first boltershot was fired the chaos marines charged headfirst into the enemy slashing and thrashing in a tornado of hellish anger. Mighty demon weapons cleaved through the loyalist astartes as the fight carried on. Khorne in sheer delight of the slaughter called out to Erik and told him to seek out the mightiest of the enemy. With his eyes scanning the battlefield he fixated on a decorated astartes holding aloft the company banner as he took the head off of a chosen marine. Lunging through the clashing forces Erik reached his destined foe and challenged him. Surprisingly the loyalist in his arrogance agreed to fight the Conqueror in single combat. The two began to slash at each other with equal fury. The coward loyalist tried to pull his bolt pistol to end the fight and Erik severed his hand clean off. The crippled foe was now no match for Erik and the Conqueror slew him outright for his cowardice. Ashrol whom was in the middle of severing a loyalist's head depicted what would happen next in his journal writing " I looked to my right at the top of the hill to see The Conqueror standing over his foe just absolutely soaked in blood. Then he let loose a terrifying roar and he began to deform into something otherworldly, next thing I know I was setting my eyes upon a daemon prince of khorne!" The remaining loyalist astartes looked on in horror at the monster known now as Erixius the Bloodied and ran into their fortress. It was no use as Erixius charged the gate and massacred all the cowards within. *'More coming soon* ' Gallery LindusRik.jpg Quotes Quotes of or about the Crusaders Once Crossed (feel free to add your own). By About Category:Battles Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines